Fujoshi Kanojo
by fuyu no yukishiro
Summary: Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya, Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang fujoshi. Menyerahkah Sasuke menjadi kekasih dari seorang Fujoshi? For 100 Love story for SasuHina. (100LSFSH)


Saat itu festival musim panas berakhir.

Sasuke dengan setelan shirt biru dan celana jeans hitam berjalan beriringan dengan Hinata yang memakai kimono bermotif salju. Tangan kanan Hinata dan tangan kiri Sasuke saling berkaitan dan saat berjalan Hinata hanya dapat menunduk karena malu, _seme_ntara Sasuke berusaha keras menampilkan ekspresi datar khas keluarga Uchiha.

Mereka telah sampai di pinggir jembatan yang sepi dan kembang api terlihat bermekaran di langit malam. Sasuke menikmati wajah Hinata yang menatap takjub kembang api berwarna-warni itu.

"Hinata_-san_." Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Sasuke menggenggam kedua bahu Hinata untuk meminta perhatian lebih. Suara kembang api perlahan mengecil hingga hilang sama sekali dan Hinata dapat melihat mata kelam Sasuke menatapnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Mata lavender Hinata melebar. Rona merah memenuhi kedua pipinya yang agak berisi dan Hinata akan langsung mengangguk malu saat ada sebuah fakta yang harus dikatakannya kepada Sasuke yang membuat rona kebahagiaannya meredup.

Hinata melepaskan genggaman kedua tangan Sasuke dari kedua bahunya.

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa Sasuke_-kun_ jadian denganku?"

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Jangan bercanda! Hinata itu most wanted di sekolahnya, mendapatkan gadis sepopuler Hinata adalah sesuatu yang sangat diinginkan oleh para lelaki – termasuk Sasuke.

"Memang kenapa? Kau tidak menyukaiku?"

Hinata menggeleng, Sasuke sumringah.

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Malu-malu Hinata mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kita..."

"Tapi Sasuke_-kun_, aku... bukan gadis normal."

Sasuke tahu Hinata special. Dia gadis yang mendekati penggambaran seorang bidadari.

"Aku..." Malu-malu Hinata menunduk, memainkan kedua telunjuknya dengan gugup. "Sebenarnya aku ini seorang..."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"... _Fujoshi_."

Hening cukup lama. Hinata menanti tanggapan Sasuke dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Lalu masalahnya?"

Hinata mendongak. Menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya lurus, seolah apa yang dikatakannya kepada Sasuke bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dipermasalahkan.

"Tidak apa-apa dengan itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan _Fujoshi_? Kau tetap manusia kan?" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata erat. "Dengar? Aku menyukaimu Hinata, terlepas dari kau seorang _Fujoshi_ atau bukan."

Hinata terlanjur senang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang menurut Hinata menerima dirinya apa adanya. Dengan air mata haru Hinata mengangguk dan memeluk Sasuke, mengatakan terima kasih berulang kali dan mengatakan menyukai Sasuke berulang kali.

Sasuke semakin merengut, Memangnya _Fujoshi_ itu apa sih? Kenapa Hinata begitu bahagia waktu Sasuke bilang dia menerima sisi Hinata sebagai seorang _Fujoshi_?

Sasuke baru tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaannya satu minggu setelah mereka jadian.

.

.

**Fuyu no Yukishiro presents**

**A Fanfic for 100 Love story from SasuHina**

**Fujoshi Kanojo**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Inspirasi**

**J-Drama How to date an otaku girl**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Typo, GaJe, Hints **_**Shonen-Ai**_**, **

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, minna**_**-san**_**.. :D**

**Semoga kalian menikmatinya.**

.

_Fujoshi_ adalah sebutan untuk para kaum hawa yang menyukai atau tergila-gila pada pasangan _shonen-Ai_ atau _Yaoi_

Dan istilah _Shonen-Ai_ dan _Yaoi_ adalah Hubungan Laki-laki dengan laki-laki lain, pendeknya Homo.

Sasuke baru tahu istilah itu saat Hinata menunjukan salah satu koleksi manganya yang berjudul '_Mujihi na otoko_' dengan malu-malu.

Melihat covernya yang merupakan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam berkacamata sedang berdiri dengan lututnya dan di bawahnya ada seorang laki-laki berambut agak coklat sedang merangkul pinggul si laki-laki berkacamata membuat Sasuke langsung merasakan firasat buruk dan langsung mengerti begitu saja – tanpa perlu dijelaskan – pengertian _Fujoshi_.

Sasuke _shock_ dan merasa dijatuhkan ke lubang hitam di angkasa sana.

_Oh My_... Sasuke tidak bisa menarik kembali kata-katanya yang meski tidak secara langsung tapi memiliki arti bahwa dia menerima sisi Hinata yang merupakan seorang _Fujoshi_.

Pantas saja, meski Hinata populer dan banyak sekali cowok yang menembaknya, tapi Hinata menolaknya dan memilih untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan seorang laki-laki.

Dan Sekarang, Hinata mengajak Sasuke ke sebuah tempat yang menurut Sasuke benar-benar berkesan mengerikan.

"A-Aku ingin mengenalkan Sasuke_-kun_ dengan temanku."

Dan Sasuke di ajak ke sebuah cafe di mana penuh dengan pelayan-pelayan berjas hitam yang langsung membawakan tas sekolah Hinata dan Sasuke dan memandu mereka ke sebuah meja yang sudah diisi oleh tiga orang perempuan yang melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Hinata datang.

"Fuyu_-chan_!"

_Fuyu?_ Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Fuyu adalah _nickname_-ku Sasuke_-kun_," jelas Hinata malu-malu. "Perkenalkan kedua sahabatku." Sasuke melihat dua orang perempuan yang menatapnya dengan senyum yang menurutnya mengerikan.

"Haruno Sakura_-san_. Dia bersekolah di sekolah putri S , tapi dia punya pekerjaan sampingan sebagai seorang cosplayer yang cukup beken di dunia maya. _Nickname_-nya adalah Haru."

Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum percaya diri dan dengan semangat menceritakan tentang pengalaman cosplayer-nya dan koleksi busana cosplayer-nya yang kebanyakan dibuatnya sendiri.

"Lalu gadis di sebelahnya bernama Yamanaka Ino-_san_. _Nickname_-nya Natsu, karena rambutnya yang pirang. Natsu_-chan_ sekarang sedang fokus mengejar cita-citanya menjadi seorang komikus _shonen-Ai_ di samping pekerjaannya sebagai seorang single parents." Ino melambaikan tangan yang dibalas anggukan singkat dari Sasuke. "Dan ini Aki_-chan_, anak dari Ino_-chan_."

Ino tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa dia sebentar lagi akan menerbitkan komik pertamanya dan berterima kasih kepada Hinata sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala putrinya yang baru berusia lima tahun kurang. Sasuke semakin mengerutkan kening ketika Hinata dengan malu-malu melirik ke arah Sasuke.

Dan saat mereka – minus Sasuke – berbicara tentang sesuatu yang tidak bisa Sasuke ikuti, yang kalau tidak salah dengar tentang manga terbaru terbitan Sakuraga Mei yang pernah diperlihatkan Hinata kepadanya, Sasuke merasa jengah dan berniat mengambil teko yang ditutupi selembar kain bertepatan dengan seorang _butler_ tampan yang melintas di belakangnya, yang dengan bergegas menghampiri Sasuke untuk menuangkan minuman di dalam teko ke dalam cangkir untuk Sasuke.

Dan tanpa sengaja, tangan mereka saling bersentuhan.

"!"

Seolah ada aliran listrik yang mendadak menyengat, Hinata, Ino dan Sakura langsung menatap tepat ke arah tangan Sasuke dan si _butler_ itu bersentuhan kemudian memperhatikan tatap menatap wajah antara Sasuke dan _butler_ tersebut.

"Mohon maafkan saya, biar saya yang menuangkan teh untuk anda, _bocchama_," kata _butler_ itu dengan gaya bahasa formal. Sasuke yang kikuk dengan suasana baru ini hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan si _butler_ menuangkan teh untuknya dengan kikuk, setelah selesai si _butler_ mohon diri untuk pergi dan dimulailah keributan di meja mereka.

"Fuyu_-chan_! Fuyu_-chan_! Kau lihat?" Yang pertama berteriak kegirangan adalah Sakura, sembari melirik dengan wajah merona ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke melirik Hinata yang tersenyum malu-malu dan wajah yang sangat memerah sebelum mengangguk dan mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sasuke.

Lihat apa sih?

"Tadi Sasuke_-kun_ _blushing_ saat jemarinya tak sengaja disentuh _butler_ tampan itu," Ino menahan napas dan nyaris berteriak kegirangan.

_Hah?_

"Tidak! Aku tidak blu –"

"Ukh.. Fuyu_-chan_! Sasuke_-kun_ itu bukan _Seke_ yang kau katakan, tapi Sasuke_-kun_ itu_ ultimate Uke_."

Bagus, Sasuke dicuekin.

"Ti-tidak Haru_-chan_, di sekolah, Sasuke_-kun_ itu _Seme_ sejati, a-apalagi saat hanya berduaan dengan Naruto_-kun_." Suara Hinata semakin mencicit dan mukanya semakin memerah, entah apa yang dipikirkannya tentang pacarnya itu, tapi Sasuke berani bersumpah bahwa apa yang dipikirkan oleh pacarnya ini tidak jauh-jauh dari _Shonen-Ai_.

Lagian, _seme_, _uke_ dan _Seke_ itu apa sih?

"Benarkah? Tapi kupikir Sasuke_-kun_ itu benar-benar ... eh! Eh! Coba lihat di sana," Sakura kembali berteriak kegirangan ketika mata emeraldnya mendapati dua orang _butler_ yang ada di ujung sana. Hinata berbalik melihat apa yang dilihat Sakura sebelum menampilkan ekspresi gemas sendiri. Sasuke melihat dua orang _butler_ yang berbeda tipe. Yang satu bertampang manis dan yang satu bertampang cukup keren. Nah, si _butler_ yang bertampang keren ini menjulurkan tubuhnya condong ke si _butler_ keren seolah sedang membisikkan sesuatu sembari tanpa sengaja tangan si _butler_ keren ada atas punggung tangan si _butler_ yang bertampang cukup manis.

"Ukh... A-Aku tidak akan kuat lama-lama di sini, Natsu_-chan_, Haru_-chan_," kata Hinata sembari melihat ke arah lain dengan muka yang benar-benar merah.

"Haha, Fuyu_-chan_! Ini sih belum seberapa. Aku malah pernah memergoki dua orang itu di belakang cafe ini sedang berpelukan."

Info dari Sakura membuat Ino berteriak kegirangan.

"Benarkah itu Haru_-chan_? Wow! Aku harus memotret mereka untuk jadi inspirasi manga keduaku!"

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar obrolan panjang mereka tentang boys-love.

Sasuke merasa dia salah tempat.

**.**

**# Fujoshi Kanojo – 100 3 Story for SH #**

**.**

"Kyaa..."

Hyuuga Hinata, sepulang sekolah, di toko buku tepat rak manga, berteriak tertahan. Wajahnya sudah memerah dan kedua mata lavendernya seolah ditumpahi oleh bintang-bintang berkelap-kelip dan jangan lupakan aura merah muda yang ada di belakangnya.

_Seme_ntara Sasuke berdiri beberapa puluh senti di belakangnya dengan aura bertolak belakang dengan Hinata dan wajah yang kusut.

Tak peduli dengan wajah kusut kekasihnya, Hinata langsung berlari menghampiri salah satu rak dan mengambil beberapa komik di sana.

**Warui koto demo ii – Sakuraga Mei**

**I want to be naughty – Sakuraga Mei**

**Mujihi na karada – Sakuraga Mei**

**Junjou romantica**

**Sekai ichi hatsukoi**

Hinata nyaris saja melonjak kegirangan ketika melihat manga-manga dari mangaka favoritnya dan langsung mengambilnya. Kemudian Hinata melirik ke arah salah satu manga dengan nama author yang baru.

**Baby? – Fuyu no Yukishiro***

**Lost wing – Fuyu no yukishiro***

Hinata mengambil manga itu dan membacanya sekilas. Hm... Hanya _shonen-Ai_ tapi ceritanya sepertinya cukup bagus. Maka Hinata memasukan manga karya mangaka baru tersebut dan beralih ke tempat lain.

"Hinata."

Mendengar panggilan kekasihnya, Hinata langsung menoleh dan sedikit terkejut melihat aura negatif kekasihnya itu.

"Y-Ya?"

"Kukira kita akan kencan," kata Sasuke merajuk. Sejujurnya ini bukan sifatnya, tapi kalau boleh jujur Sasuke ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat ini dan membawa Hinata ke tempat yang bagus untuk berkencan, jadi meluncurkan ekspresi merajuk sepertinya tidak apa-apa.

Hinata yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke mengangguk dengan perasaan bersalah. Lagi-lagi otak _fujoshi_-nya mengambil alih. Hinata sadar kok, meski Sasuke menerima dirinya yang merupakan seorang _fujoshi_, tapi kalau Hinata terlalu asik dengan dunianya sendiri, Sasuke pasti jengah.

Dan Hinata tidak mau kalau sampai Sasuke memutuskannya karena itu. Sasuke sudah berbaik hati menerima jiwa dan otak _fujoshi_nya, jadi Hinata tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kebaikan Sasuke!

"A-Aku sudah selesai."

Dengan berat hati Hinata harus meninggalkan tempat yang membuatnya merasa di surga. Jangan tanyakan Hinata kenapa dia sangat tergila-gila dengan boys-love, itu sesuatu yang bahkan Hinata tidak tahu apa jawabannya. Awalnya Hinata hanya iseng membuka salah satu judul manga yang banyak sekali berkeliaran hint sho-Ai, dan lama-lama mulai tertarik dengan dunia sho-ai, dan tanpa Hinata sadari, sudah dua tahun dia jadi penggemar berat _shonen-Ai_ dan mendapat predikat sebagai seorang _fujoshi_.

Melihat wajah Hinata yang mendadak kelam, membuat Sasuke merasa menjadi orang yang jahat. Menghela napas, Sasuke mengambil keranjang belanjaan Hinata dan menepuk puncak kepala Hinata.

"Hari ini saja kita ke tempat ini."

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk senang. "Arigatou, Sasuke_-kun_."

Melihat senyum Hinata, Sasuke mau tak mau tersenyum simpul dan mengecup kening Hinata yang membuat gadis itu kembali menampilkan rona merah.

**.**

**# Fujoshi Kanojo – 100 3 Story for SH #**

**.**

Menjadi kekasih seorang _fujoshi_ itu luar biasa sulit!

Bayangkan saat kau bersama kekasihmu dan topik pembicaraan yang selalu diangkatnya kebanyakan bukan tentang kelancaran hubungan kalian tetapi lebih banyak membahas tentang hubungan orang lain yang membuat para cowok normal lainnya pasti mual mendengarnya dan merinding.

Apalagi kalau kamu sendiri dijadikan objek imajinasi kekasihmu saat melihatmu dan sahabatmu sedang berbincang biasa yang disalah artikan sebagai pembicaraan yang romantis.

Sasuke nyaris jatuh saat Sasuke menepuk kepala Naruto yang kotor karena debu dan Hinata melihatnya dengan pandangan mencurigakan. Sasuke tahu pasti apa yang dipikirkan gadisnya itu.

Seperti sekarang.

Hinata sedang berkunjung ke apartement yang ditinggali Sasuke seorang diri. Gadis itu memang terlebih dulu datang ke apartementnya karena Sasuke akan pulang telat akibat tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS.

Saat Sasuke pulang, Sasuke melihat apartementnya lebih bersih saat dia tinggalkan tadi pagi. Sasuke tersenyum saat melihat di meja makannya sudah ada dua _omelete rice_ dan Sasuke langsung melangkah ke kamar tidur, yakin Hinata ada di sana.

Dan memang benar, Hinata ada di sana.

Tengah merona sembari membaca sebuah buku kecil yang di jilid kertas kado berwarna biru langit.

Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk.

"Apa yang sedang kau baca?"

Hinata gelagapan dan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan buku yang dibacanya tapi tangan Sasuke masih lebih cepat menyambar buku yang dibaca Hinata dan Sasuke menatap tak percaya judul komik yang dibacanya.

**Be Mine, dobe by Yamanaka Natsu**

Selain itu ada gambar seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan pakaian sekolah yang jarak wajah mereka sangat_-san_gat dekat. Si pemuda pirang menatap si pemuda berambut hitam _seme_ntara si pemuda berambut hitam menatap ke depan dengan wajah stoic.

Di bawah sana, Hinata ketakutan saat aura-aura gelap mulai keluar dari tubuh kekasihnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

Hinata salah tingkah dan Sasuke semakin menatapnya penuh intimidasi. Sasuke tahu pasti siapa yang membuat manga ini, dan meski nama tokohnya berbeda, ciri-ciri fisiknya nyaris 80% mirip dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke berjongkok, sebelah tangannya menyentuh dinding yang ada tepat di belakang Hinata, memenjarakan Hinata yang masih terlihat salah tingkah.

"Natsu_-san_ kan yang membuat manga ini?"

Hinata mengangguk takut-takut.

"Sewaktu Natsu_-san_ mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu saat di _butler_ cafe itu karena ini? Kau yang memberikan ide untuk manga-nya?"

Hinata kembali mengangguk takut-takut, Empat buah siku muncul di dahi Sasuke. Menghela napas sebentar, Sasuke meletakan telapak tangannya di dagu Hinata dan memaksa wajah gadis itu untuk menatapnya. "Katakan, kenapa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Hinata jujur saja merasa pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang seolah meragukan perasaannya kepada Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Hinata nyaris menangis. "Te-Tentu saja karena aku menyukaimu Sasuke_-kun_!" Kata Hinata pasti, kedua pipinya memerah hebat saat pernyataan yang cukup berani baginya itu. Sasuke tak bergeming. Mata oniksnya masih menatap mata lavender yang mulai berkaca. Suaranya pelan namun mematikan.

"Kalau kau menyukaiku juga, kenapa kau membuatku selalu jadi fetish-mu, Hinata?"

Hinata merasa bersalah dan gelagapan. Hinata tahu kelakuannya itu salah, sangat salah. Hinata juga mengerti ini seolah mempermainkan Sasuke. Seolah Hinata mau menjadi kekasih Sasuke hanya untuk menjadikannya objek imajinasi bersama cowok lain.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hinata mengutuk otak _fujoshi_ miliknya.

"Ma-Maaf."

Sasuke menghela napas kemudian melepaskan Hinata dan berdiri. Tidak sopan memang, tapi Sasuke melempar manga yang masih dipegangnya ke pangkuan Hinata yang masih menunduk.

"Aku lelah dengan kelakuanmu Hinata."

Dan Hinata mendengar suara kaki yang melangkah keluar dan pintu yang ditutup dari luar. Hinata menangis.

**.**

**# Fujoshi Kanojo – 100 3 Story for SH #**

**.**

Saat Sasuke pulang, Dia tidak melihat Hinata di manapun dan _omelete rice_-nya masih terhidang di atas meja makan. Sasuke menghela napas kemudian duduk di kursi yang menghadap meja makannya dan mulai melahap _omelete rice_ buatan Hinata, enak seperti biasanya.

Hinata memang pandai memasak. Tiga bulan menjadi kekasihnya membuat Sasuke benar-benar merasakan yang namanya makan enak. Sasuke tidak perlu membeli makanan siap saji di luar dan Hinata juga melarangnya habis-habisan. Tidak sehat, begitu katanya.

Seminggu setelah mereka jadian, Hinata menarik Sasuke ke supermarket dan membelikannya bahan makanan sembari memberitahu bagaimana memilih bahan makanan yang bagus lalu terkadang mengajari Sasuke membuat makanan yang mudah dibuat seperti nasi goreng atau telur mata sapi. Setiap tiga hari sekali, Hinata pasti akan mampir ke apartement-nya dan membuatkannya makan malam, _seme_ntara Hinata sendiri selalu membuatkannya bento yag enak dan menarik ,meski sebenarnya Sasuke tidak begitu mempedulikan tampilan bento yang dihias habis-habisan oleh Hinata.

Sasuke melempar sendoknya di atas meja. _Omelete rice_-nya masih tersisa setengahnya, mendadak, meski perutnya masih lapar, Sasuke tidak nafsu makan. Dia mengingat kembali wajah Hinata yang benar-benar menyesal, tapi Hinata sendiri keterlaluan, menjadikan Sasuke sebagai bahan membuat manga untuk sahabatnya.

"Argh!"

Sasuke galau sendiri. Antara menyesal dengan tindakannya dan kata-katanya yang seolah ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dan merasa bahwa dia memang berhak marah.

Tapi...

Sasuke menendang kursi yang baru saja di dudukinya dan dengan kasar menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Tapi... jujur saja, Sasuke takut tindakannya tadi membuat Hinata memutuskan hubungan dengannya.

**.**

**# Fujoshi Kanojo – 100 3 Story for SH #**

**.**

"Sebaiknya kita putus saja, Sasuke_-kun_."

Tuh kan, ketakutan Sasuke secara ajaib langsung terwujud.

Keesokan harinya, saat istirahat siang, Hinata mengajaknya ke taman belakang tanpa membawakan bento untuk Sasuke. Mata Hinata memerah, sepertinya gadis itu menangis semalaman atau mungkin kurang tidur.

"Kenapa?" Dan bodohnya hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke katakan. Hinata tersenyum manis, mengambil tangan Sasuke, membalikkannya, membuka telapak tangannya dan menjatuhkan strap ponsel berwarna silver yang kembaran dengan strap ponsel yang menggantung di ponsel lipat Sasuke.

"Sasuke_-kun_ tahu sendiri alasan 'kenapa'nya," kata Hinata. Senyumnya berubah pahit ketika tangan mereka tidak lagi bertautan dan Hinata mundur satu langkah. Kedua tangannya di bawanya ke belakang punggung dan Hinata menunduk sedikit sebelum gadis itu mendongak dan tersenyum lagi.

"Terima kasih untuk tiga bulan ini, Sasuke_-kun_. Kau tahu? Sasuke_-kun_ adalah orang pertama yang tahan berkencan denganku sampai tiga bulan dan mau menerima otak _fujoshi_-ku, hehe."

Tawa 'hehe' nya itu benar-benar sumbang dan kelihatan sekali dipaksakan.

"Dan aku minta maaf masalah manga itu."

Sesudah itu, Hinata berbalik dan berlari. Sekilas Sasuke melihat air mata mengalir ke pipinya dan Sasuke seolah dia tak bisa bergerak kemana-mana.

Hatinya mendadak kosong.

**.**

**# Fujoshi Kanojo – 100 3 Story for SH #**

**.**

Sasuke ingat tiga bulan dirinya menjadi kekasih seorang gadis _fujoshi_, itu sungguh hal baru baginya. Awalnya Sasuke selalu bergidik ngeri saat Hinata bercerita bahwa dia akan langsung berimajinasi ketika melihat dua orang laki-laki yang menurutnya sangat cocok untuk berpasangan berjalan bersama. Hinata juga selalu menceritakan apa yang dipikirkannya dengan wajah merona merah dan berusaha menahan kegirangannya yang jelas terlihat. Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan bingung, Hinata akan selalu OOC ketika sudah berada dalam mode _Fujoshi_.

Lama-lama, Sasuke terbiasa dengan cerita Hinata yang semakin lama semakin terdengar menarik. Hinata cocok untuk menjadi seorang penulis, menurut Sasuke. Lagipula melihat wajah bahagia dan rona merah di kedua pipi Hinata membuat Sasuke malah berniat mengerjainya.

Tapi sekarang, Sasuke tidak bisa melihat ke-OOC-an Hinata lagi. Hinata selalu sempurna menjadi gadis normal di sekolah. Yang alim, tak banyak bicara dan anggun. Dulu Sasuke mengagumi sifat Hinata yang seperti itu. Zaman sekarang sangat jarang ada gadis yang masih sopan. Hinata tidak pernah tertawa keras-keras dan kalau bicara tidak pernah kelebihan volume seperti salah satu fansnya yang mempunyai rambut warna merah.

Untuk pertama kalinya, sejak Sasuke mengerti apa itu air mata, pemuda itu menitikkannya.

**.**

**# Fujoshi Kanojo – 100 3 Story for SH #**

**.**

Seminggu berlalu, Hinata semakin tak dapat diraih tangan Sasuke. Melihat keregangan hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata, para penggemar mereka masing-masing mulai kembali beraksi setelah sebelumnya mereka bersorak riang karena sepasang manusia nyaris sempurna itu akhirnya berpisah.

Sasuke harus ekstra menahan kesabarannya saat melihat Hinata yang terlihat salah tingkah ketika Kiba mulai melancarkan jurus PDKT-nya. Atau saat Gaara tanpa –terlihat – sengaja menabrak bahu Hinata, atau saat Lee dengan suara keras membacakan sajak cinta yang selalu diakhiri semangat masa muda.

Sasuke pusing sendiri. Rasanya, ingin sekali mmendatangi mereka dan menarik tangan Hinata pergi, syukur-syukur memperlihatkan Hinata adalah miliknya dengan memperlihatkan sebuah ciuman yang panas mungkin?

Sasuke menghela napas dan beranjak dari kursinya. Pemuda itu keluar dari kelas, tak peduli dengan teriakan kecewa fans-nya. Dan Sasuke tak menyadari bahwa Hinata menatap Sasuke penuh kekecewaan.

**.**

**# Fujoshi Kanojo – 100 3 Story for SH #**

**.**

Sebuah pesan masuk saat Sasuke baru keluar dari sekolahnya di sore hari. Sasuke membukanya dan mencelos.

**From : Haru**_**-san**_

**Subject : Cosplay! (n.n)**

**Sasu**_**-kun**_

**Kami (aku, Natsu**_**-chan**_**, Fuyu**_**-chan**_** dan Aki**_**-chan**_**) akan mencoba costum yang sudah kubuat untuk menyesuaikan ukurannya~~ **

**Kau tidak mau melihat Hinata-mu yang cosplay jadi angewomon?**

.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke membalas pesan itu.

**To : Haru**_**-san**_

**Subject : Re: Cosplay! (n.n)**

**Aku tidak tertarik. Lagipula dia sudah bukan hianta-ku lagi. Hubungan kami sudah berakhir.**

.

Tak berapa lama balasanpun datang.

**From: Haru**_**-san**_

**Subject : Re:Re: Cosplay!(n.n)**

**Ermmmmmmmmmmm... #PoseMikir**

**Serius nih gak mau liat? ^w^**

**Ntar nyesel lho...**

**Padahal, Inuzuka**_**-kun**_**, Sabaku**_**-kun**_** dan Rock Lee**_**-san**_** bilang mau lihat lho~~ **

**Btw, tahu gak siapa angewomon?**

.

Mana Sasuke tahu siapa angewomon? Delapan belas tahun Sasuke hidup, Sasuke belum pernah tertarik dan mengingat-ingat tokoh anime. Sasuke tidak suka anime.

Maka, saat Sasuke membalas tidak tahu, balasan Sakura adalah emoticon yang sedang memukul. Lalu dibawahnya adalah gambar dengan nama 'Ini nih Angewomon."

Penasaran, Sasuke membuka gambar itu dan tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Gambar anime yang menampilkan sebuah character berjenis kelamin perempuan, memakai sejenis topeng transparan yang menutup bagian kening dan pakaiannya yang sangat irit.

Dan mengingat sekarang ada tiga orang yang sedang gencar PDKT dengan Hinata juga ada di tempat Sakura, dan akan melihat Hinata nyaris tanpa busana, Sasuke kalap sendiri. Tak lagi mengirim pesan, Sasuke langsung menelepon Sakura.

"Aku berubah pikiran! Berikan alamat rumahmu!"

Dan diseberang sana, tepat di rumah Sakura, Sakura dan Ino membentuk huruf o dengan telunjuk dan jempolnya sembari berusaha menahan agar kikikan mereka tak terdengar oleh Sasuke yang sedang kalap.

**.**

**# Fujoshi Kanojo – 100 3 Story for SH #**

**.**

Sasuke memandang pintu apartement Sakura yang terlihat sepi. Well yeah, memangnya kalau ada ribut-ribut di dalam sana akan langsung ketahuan hanya dengan melihat pintu apartementnya? Tentu saja tidak kan?

Sasuke merutuki dirinya. Tubuhnya banjir keringat sekarang, sebelum hendak mengetuk pintu, Sasuke mengelap keningnya yang penuh peluh. Tapi, saat akan memencet bel, Sasuke ingat pesan Sakura.

'Masuk saja langsung. Aku tidak akan mengunci pintunya kok.'

Waktu Sasuke menanyakan alasannya, Sakura tak menjawab. Well ya, meski tidak sopan, tapi Sasuke kan sudah diizinkan yang punya rumah, jadi tak masalah kan ya?

Makanya Sasuke memegang kenop pintu dan mendorongnya hingga terbuka. Pemuda itu melongokan sebagian wajahnya sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sepi.

Tak ada siapa-siapa di apartement Sakura. Sasuke nyaris akan pulang karena merasa dipermainkan oleh Sakura sebelum sebuah suara dari belakangnya membuat Sasuke membeku.

"Haru_-chan_, aku tak yakin aku akan PD dengan pakaian seperti ini, Aku minta ganti –"

Sasuke berbalik saat Hinata tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dugaannya Hinata terkejut melihat punggung Sasuke.

"Ini aku," kata Sasuke pelan sebelum menatap tubuh Hinata dan terpana.

Apanya yang costum Angewomon? Hinata tak memakai pakaian serba feminim itu kok. Justru Hinata sekarang sedang memakai gaun pengantin putih murni dengan hiasa pita berwarna pelangi di dadanya, Kemudian, tangan Hinata ditutupi oleh sarung tangan berwarna putih hingga setengah lengan. Lalu Hinata memakai kerudung pengantin di kepalanya. Di atas kerudung tersebut tersemat pita dan sebuah bros bunga permata dengan permata yang memiliki empat warna berbeda. Merah, Hijau, Biru dan kuning.

Sasuke terpana.

Entah pakaian dari charachter mana yang dipakai Hinata, tapi Hinata terlihat sangat... cantik.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_, kenapa kau..."

Hinata tak dapat melanjutkan ketika pemuda itu beranjak kemudian memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hinata. Maafkan aku," kata Sasuke. Hinata membelalakkan matanya dan Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Pemuda itu menatap Hinata sembari menggenggam telapak tangan Hinata.

"Tak kusangka aku merasa kesepian ketika jauh darimu. Hinata, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku lagi?"

Hinata gelagapan.

"Ta-Tapi.. Tapi aku.. aku seorang... _fujoshi_."

Sasuke mengecul punggung tangan Hinata.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tak peduli. Terlepas dari kau seorang _fujoshi_ atau bukan, aku tetap menyukaimu, Hinata."

Hinata berkaca. Gadis itu tergugu, terharu dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Ja-Jadi tidak paa kalau aku seorang _fujoshi_ dan tetap menjadi kekasihmu, Sasuke_-kun_?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Tidak apa, kalau aku menjadikan Sasuke_-kun_ fetishku?"

Sasuke mengangguk dengan terpaksa. Hinata menatap Sasuke, penuh ingin tahu.

"Lalu tidak apa kalau seandainya mendadak otak _fujoshi_-ku menginginkan Sasuke_-kun_ mencium Naruto_-kun_, apa Sasuke_-kun_ mau melakukannya untukku?"

Sasuke nyaris saja mengangguk sebelum akhirnya Sasuke berteriak menolak. Hinata pundung.

"Tuh kan, Sasuke_-kun_ belum benar-benar menerima aku yang seorang _fujoshi_!" kata Hinata kembali OOC.

_Tapi... kalau sampai Sas_uke_ harus mencium Naruto sih..._

"Segitu inginnya melihatku ciuman dengan si dobe itu?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata diam dan Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, baiklah... Apapun akan aku lakukan, Nona Hyuuga, kau puas?"

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu memeluk Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau setuju kembali lagi padaku?"

Hinata mengangguk.

Sasuke membalas pelukan Hinata sebelum pemuda itu melepaskan pelukan Hinata dan menatapnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku juga."

Mereka saling tatap untuk beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke mencondongkan badan mendekati Hinata dan perlahan Hinata menutup kedua matanya.

Dan kisahpun ditutup.

.

.

**Owari**

Note:

Ide ini udah ada sejak saya dan uhukMotoKareuhuk saya pada suatu waktu membaca artikel tentang novel berjudul '_Fujoshi_ Kanojo'. Saya bilang gini ke moto kare saya, "Kamu kan tahu aku _Fujoshi_, nah gimana kalau aku minta yang macem-macem ke kamu?"

Dia nanya, "Macem-macem gimana?"

Aku jawab, "Kamu memeluk si B dan aku minta poto mesra kalian berdua."

Dan moto kare saya langsung jitak kepala saya. Anw, tadinya mau nyusupin adegan Sasu pakai baju cewek dan banyak banget adegan _Shonen-Ai_nya. Tapi takutnya entar lebih condong ke SasuNaru ketimbang SasuHina, akhirnya saya batalkan.

Dan meski rasanya gak begitu perlu, saya cantumkan beberapa istilah di sini:

_Fujoshi_ = Sebutan untuk pada wanita yang tergila-gila hubungan Boys-Love

_Shonen-Ai_ = Genre yang menceritakan hubungan sesama laki-laki tapi tidak sampai menceritakan hubungan seksual mereka. (Khusus 18 tahun kebawah)

_Yaoi_ : Genre boys-love yang lebih menekankan pada hubungan seksual antara laki-laki, rating 18 ke atas.

_Seme_ : Posisi laki-laki dalam hubungan boys-love. Kalau di _Yaoi_ keliatan banget mana yang jadi _Seme_... hehehe

Uke : Posisi perempuan dalam hubungan boys-love. Biasanya selalu digambarkan bishonen (Cowok Cantik)

_Seke_ : _Seme_-Uke, Laki-laki yang bisa menempati posisi _Seme_ dan atau posisi Uke.

Semua nama komik adalah nyata komik-komik _Yaoi_... #Plaked.

Saya lagi keranjingan baca manga karya Sakuraga Mei dan ngikutin anime Sekai Ichi ni.. #PlakedPlakedPlaked.

* Lost wing dan Baby? Adalah judul fict saya yang memuat chra SasuNaru... (-_-)"

Ok, maaf bacotnya kepanjangan. Happy 100 Love Story For SasuHina...

Repiuw?

.

Warning : Saya Cuma edit seadanya... Kerjaan numpuk banget jadi baru banget dieditnya, gak fokus.. Jadi paling baru besok saya replace ulang...


End file.
